dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Overview. Wildernesses are the forests, hills, mountains, lakes, savannas, and plains. Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate by a specified percentage. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the more heavily defended by Anthropus. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. It is advisable to only capture forests, mountains, and hills, due to the increased need of building/training materials early in the game. Food generally comes from attacking camps (don't need farms or lakes/savannas), which is a major part of the game because of the need for food plus drops for OP troops later on. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. Must send a Great or Elemental dragon to get eggs and elemental dragons' armor! *Lakes level 5 or higher randomly drop Water Dragon Eggs. *Hills of level 7 or higher can give you a Stone Dragon Egg. *Mountains of 7 or higher can give you a Fire Dragon Egg. *Savannas of level 7 or higher can yield a wind dragon egg. Odds of obtaining the egg increase with higher level wildernesses. Once you have completed your Great Dragon Armor set, the same levels of these four types of wildernesses will also have a chance to drop the corresponding dragon armor pieces. Table Lakes, hills, mountains, and savannas level 7 or higher will drop fangtooth respirators, glowing mandrake, volcanic runes, or banshee talons for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from Anthropus camps. TIP: When capturing wildernesses get them farther away from your city. This will allow nearer ones to remain available for wave attacks with only a short march time. Wilderness Defenses Attack Guide Do NOT mix speed troops (like SSDs, BDs, and Pack Dragons) and ranged troops (including the Great Dragon and elemental dragons) when attacking. ''' Due to the way combat works in the DoA, the size of the battlefield is determined by the attacker's longest range attacking troops. While alone, dragons will reach the other side in one round and slaughter ranged troops. However, with ranged troops combined with dragons on your own side, the enemy melee troops will advance before your dragons can attack enemy ranged, exposing your relatively costly dragons to more firepower. '''The exception is the combination of the Wind Dragon and Banshees, which are designed to harmonize with each other. 'Longbowmen' Amounts/Researches Over-kill Level 1: 25 LBM; Met 1; WC 3; Med 1 Level 2: 80 LBM; Met 1; WC 3; Med 1 Level 3: 460 LBM; Met 2; WC 5; Med 2 Level 4: 800 LBM; Met 3; WC 5; Med 3 Level 5: 1000 LBM Met 3, WC 4, Med 3 Level 6: 1500 LBM 20 Minos 10 Con; Met 4; WC 5; Med 4 Level 7: 5700 LBM; Met 6; WC 6; Med 7 Level 8: 6000 LBM; Met 7; WC 7; Med 7 Level 9: 9000 LBM; Met 8; WC 7; Med 9 (Less troops added with each research) Level 10: 31,000 LBM; Met 9; WC 9; Med 9 or 40,000 LBM; Met8; WC 7; Med 7 (Won with 22,000 LBM + 2000 AT) TRY AT YOUR OWN RISK IF NO REPORT IS POSTED! NOTE: Above level 5, RandomNumberGenerator will occasionally kill LBM. Add 10% Minotaurs or ATs to protect LBM Battle Dragons Level 1: 1 BD (5med,5met,5dragon) Level 2: 5 BD (5med, 5met, 5dragon) Level 3: 12 BD (7med, 10met, 8dragon) Level 4: 150 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 5: 200 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 6: 1155 BD (met8 med7) or 850 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 7: 1980 BD (met4 med4 dra6) or 1100 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 8: 2140 BD (met6 med8 dra8)Dragons Of… Level 9: 9000 BD (met6, med8, dra7) or 5000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 10: 15000 BD (met6 med7 dra8) or 10000 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Never send your GD with BDs against wild, because you'll loose a few BDs all the times. Even tried if I send spies with them, the same happen. i.e.: Level 7: 4495 BD + 74 spy + GD (met6, med6 dra7) and lost 4 BDs Fangtooths If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. with battle mechanics experience should update how many FTs with a Dragon it takes. FTs + LBM + Dragon = dead FTs. I thought they were supposed to work well with the Water Dragon? Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1LBM Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 7 : 200 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 8 : 400 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 9 : 1200 Fangs + 1 LBM Level 10 : 3000 Fangs + 5000 LBM 'Swift Strike Dragons' Level 1: 10 SSD (1 Metallurgy, 2 Dragonry) Level 2: 40 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Dragonry) Level 3: 100 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 1 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 4: 300 SSD (2 Metallurgy, 2 Medicine, 2 Dragonry) Level 5: 1100 SSD (3 Metallurgy, 3 Medicine, 3 Dragonry) Level 6: 4000 SSD (4 Metallurgy, 4 Medicine, 4 Dragonry) Level 7: 7000 SSD (6 Metallurgy, 6 Medicine, 6 Dragonry) Level 8: 10000 SSD (8 Metallurgy, 7 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Level 9: 17000 SSD* (8 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 8 Dragonry) Level 10: 23000 SSD* (9 Metallurgy, 8 Medicine, 9 Dragonry) You'll be fine using 23K SSDs when attacking level 10 Wilds as long as your research is HIGH enough! Do NOT post 'yes' or 'no' in the confirmation boxes. If the information is incorrect, fix it. If you can confirm it, upload a screenshot as evidence. Important Reminder: It is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post a screenshot under Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures along with relevant research levels & date of battle. Deletion '''of coordinates, city name, user name, general name and picture is permitted and encouraged! Images of Anthropus Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures '''Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! doa2.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attack lvl 5 wilderness doa3.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 6 wilderness doa4.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 7 wilderness doa5.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 8 wilderness doa6.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 9 wilderness 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|1 Battle Dragon giong to conquer a level 1 Mountain. Met. = 9, Med. = 8, Dra. = 9 egg.jpg|'9 wave attack:' 1st wave= 6400 LBM, 2nd-9th wave=1 spy; egg found in 7th wave; WC5, MED5, MET8 Wld2.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Wld1.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld3.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld4.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Captured.PNG|Metallury, Medicine & Weapons Calibration all at Level 5 ForestL10_8000BD.png|L10 Forest, Met., Med., Drag. L9, Weapon calibration L8, 8000BD. Also lost 12BD on another identical attack same day. L10-20000LBM-MetMed9Cal8.png|L10 hill, Met & Med. 9, Calibration 8. Won many times with 20000 LBM, no losses. lvl 5 wild.JPG|LBM & Mino defeating lvl 5 wild WC:3 Met:1 Med:0 Unbenannt.png|Its sooooo esay lake 7.png|lvl 7 lake with underpowered units but more of em confirmed.png|level 8 savanna Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 8.56.06 PM.png|Proof that 8000 BDs will have losses on a lvl 10 with maxed research and 5 star Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.25.33 PM.png|lvl 9 Hill, 4500 BDs, no losses, maxed research, also worked with 5500 BDs Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.59.29 PM.png|Lvl 10 Hill, 8500 BD, 100% Loot, 0 Losses, Max Research 110531.jpg|Lev 9 Wilderness beat with 5750 BD , L5 Met, L5 Drag, L5 Med lost 2 bds.jpg|Lvl 7 lake, 1003 BDs and 2 died :(, I have have Med 7, Metallurgy 6, Dragonry 5 Untitled11.png|Lvl 10 lake, Metalurgy lvl 7, Medicine lvl7 and Dragonry lvl 7 proof of stone d lvl 9.png|this is evidence to show stone dragon can defeat a lvl 7 wild (and lvl 4 anthro) DoA Lv5 Wild 1.jpg|Level 5 Wilderness success (with losses) Low Level Tech 1.jpg|Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Untitled.jpg|lv 10 hills met8 med7 wc8 a.png|1300 Longbow Men win against level 7 hill. Weapons Cal. Level 3 Metalurgy Level 2 and Medicine level 3 doa01.jpg|100BD 850SSD 80AT with 3M/3M/3WC/4D DoA01.jpg|1,000 BD vs Lvl 7. Five star general. Dragonry Lvl. 8, Metallurgy Lvl. 8, Medicine Lvl. 5 Lake 10.jpg|Lake 10 - 13k BD - Met, Med, Dra, Wep 8 hill.jpg|Hill lvl 10 Battle Report.PNG|I know we aren't supposed to post losses, but this one shows information to counter the chart. On a level 10 wilderness, 7000 SSD's and 8000 BD's WILL have losses The chart states they don't as of June 21, 2011, but no dragonry is given. This is with Level 8 Dragonry, either you need 9 for no losses, or the information is incorrect (this isn't the first time this happened, simply the first one I posted. The other battle reports can be posted upon request.) level 10 wild.png|11,373 BDs : Metallurgy 5, Medicine 6, Dragonry 7 lvl9.png|Metalurgy 8, medicine 5, WC 7 dragons of atlantis.png|lake level 7 med1 10k bd lvl 10 wild.PNG|LVL 10 LAKE WITH 10,000 BATTLE DRAGONS LVL 7 WEAPONS CAL, LVL 7 METTURLGY, LVL 7 MEDICINE, LVL 7 DRAGONRY, PERFORMED THIS HUNDREDS OF TIMES LOOKING FOR EGGS AND DRAGON ARMOR Lvl 5 wilderness.jpg|wc-2 ; met-2 ; med-0 WildLVL9.jpg|LVL 9 Mountain Met 5 Med 5 WC 5 13888 LBM losses wildsteal1.jpg|jawun the liar 1 wildsteal2.jpg|jawun 2 lvl7-hit-wiki.JPG|Level 7 hill tackeled with 4 metallurgy, 3 medicine, 3 weapon calibration - 900 lbm and 40 porters Lv270.jpg|7 minators hit lv2. wilderness. 2 star. both research level are 1. confirmed at 08-22-11 2.jpg|LBM 25 with 12 porters. Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Screenshot.png|Lv4 Mountain: 2 Met // 2 Cal // 0 Med lake6.gif|Lake lvl 6 2100SSD.png|2100 SSD 9 Weapons Calibration 10 Medicine 9 Metallurgy lvl10 wild DOA.jpg|Met-6, med-7, weapons-6, dragonry-7. IMPORTANT- I used a 'Crimson Bull' and 'Dragon Hearts'! Proof4600sd.jpg|Level 8 Hill attack Wiki-LVL-10-Wild.jpg|Attack on LVL 10 Wild - No Loss victory.png|Metallurgy Level 1, Weapons Calibration level 1, Rapid Deployment level 1, with a 2-star general. lv 9 wild.jpg 2.jpg|date: oct 5, 2011 - research WC 8, dragonry 8, met 8, med 7 Wild Lv5 Banshee.JPG|Level 5 Wild w/ 200 Banshee l5 lake.JPG|level 5 lake 620 lbm + 500 mino success berg lvl 2.jpg|Mountain lvl 2 Metallurgy 4 Weapons 4 Medicine 3 Dragonry 3.jpg|Metallurgy 4 Weapons 4 Medicine 3 Dragonry 3 effect of dragon heart boost - wood lvl 10.jpg|lvl 10 with GD lvl 8, 19500 LBM, 1 spy, 725 AT and low levels of research Lvl7 lake123.jpg|LVL 7 Lake WC4, Metal 4, Med 5, Drag 3, 500 LBM, 50AT, 100 MIN Play Free No Download Game Dragons of Atlantis.png|lvl 3 Met, lvl 4 Cal, lvl 0 med. 02-Lake10WC6Mtl6Med6Drg5AC4GD9.jpg|Lake lvl 10 - LBM 10K, AT 1K, Spy 1, GD 1 4mtn599ssd.jpg|Lvl 4 Mountain-599 Swift Strike Dragons level 6 with lbm.jpg|Metallurgy 4, Medicine 5, Weapons calibration 4, Dragonry 4. Please post screenshots of your victorious battle in this gallery. Please make the caption to your image your Metalurgy, Medicine, Weapons Calibration and Dragonry research levels. Please do not post the outcome of battles in which you lost troops. Category:Wilderness Category:level 11 Category:22000 Category:13000 Category:11000 Category:4100 Category:3000 Category:2100 Category:1000 Category:600 Category:600 Category:Brats Category:3000 Category:wilderness Category:anthropus camps